cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpectraMando/Spectra Ghost Phantom/Cipher Nine
''Early Life (3,670 BBY-3,650 BBY) '''Spectra Ghost Phantom' or ''Spect'ika in Mando'a',' was a male Force-sensitive Zenolian Mandalorian warrior born on Hutt space, on the planet Makeb, on Talaos city, durring the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Galatic Republic. He was the son of '''Rex Phantom '''and' Risha Phantom', he also had a long lost brother named '''Aldannek', who became a Smuggler, they never knew each other. He was part of the Phantom Family, a family of Zenolians who did great things for the Galaxy. Spectra was raised by his father and his mother. Both is father and mother wanted him to be a Bounty Hunter and they wanted him to be in the Great Hunt, Spectra didn't wanted his parents option. When he turned 10 years old, his parents started training him to be the best bounty hunter ever, but Spectra wanted to be in Imperial Inteligence. When he was 14, he was ready to face his trial, they went to Makeb's Arena, a place where the Hutts on Makeb organized figths, he proved himself by killing a weak Jedi that was captured by his father, he did not use guns, he used his fists, his mother gave him the lightsaber of the dead Jedi as a trophy. At age 20 he was ready for his final test, killing a Makrin Creeper with just all of his skills, it was a tought fight but Spectra defeated the beast. After that he was a Mandalorian warrior, but he had other plans, when he was 20, Spectra decided to join the Imperial Army. His parents was sad to hear this, but that was his son's wish. He soon left for Dromund Kaas. Spectra's parents were getting ready to join the Great Hunt in a few years. Phantom Family Symbol.png|Phantom Family symbol Image20130308-21-03-26.jpg|Rex Phantom(my father) and Risha Phantom(my mother) Spec Scum.png|Spectra Phantom (14) Image20130315-20-22-26.jpg|Spectra Phantom(15) Image20130315-20-26-10.jpg|Spectra Phantom(16) Image20130315-20-30-50.jpg|Spectra Phantom(17) Image20130315-20-34-01.jpg|Spectra Phantom(18) fotografia0118.jpg|Aldannek Phantom, Spectra's long lost brother Crusher Phantom.jpg|Crusher Phantom, Spectra's Sith Ancestor Imperial Agent Life (3,643 BBY-3,640 BBY) One day, when Spectra was 20, he recieved a call from Keeper saying he was in the academy, Spectra finaly got his dream, he said goodbye to his Clan and came to Kaas City, on Dromund Kaas for his training. After seven years of training, Spectra was ready for his first mission. Operation on Nal Hutta Spectra's first major operation was on Nal Hutta, dispatched by Keeper to convince Suudaa Nem'ro to end his neutrality and officially support the Empire. During the mission on Hutta, Spectra earned the notice of Darth Jadus, a member of the Dark Council who oversaw Imperial Intelligence. Taking the alias of the Red Blade, a notorious pirate, Spectra entered Nem'ro's inner circle by first gaining the trust of Karrels Javis, one of Nem'ro's lieutenants, and seeking to restore his favor in Nem'ro's eyes over that of his Twi'lek rival, Toth'lazhen. However, Keeper revealed that Javis' sons - out running cargo in Imperial space - have gotten into conflict with a Sith, resulting one of them dying and the other severely crippled, forcing Spectra to eliminate Javis as he would reject the Empire for the injuries of his children. Offering services to Toth'lazhen, Spectra implicated Nem'ro's chief rival, Fa'athra, in Javis' murder and planted information that linked Fa'athra to the Galactic Republic, forcing Nem'ro to align with the Empire. While preparing to leave for Vaiken Spacedock, Spectra encountered the real Red Blade, and was forced to kill him when the Blade threatened to reveal the deception to Nem'ro. Saving Kaas City After the mission on Hutta, Spectra was recalled to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas to meet with Keeper and Watcher Two, who would be Spectra's liaison officer for the next several missions. Spectra also met with Lord Jadus in his chambers at the Imperial Citadel. Spectra was called upon to deal with a dissident movement partly linked to the slave uprising on Dromund Kaas, ending with a mission into the Dark Temple to stop saboteurs from destroying Kaas City by overloading its power grid from beneath the Temple. For successfully preventing this disaster, Spectra received a promotion to Cipher Agent, and would now be known as Cipher Nine. He also got a ship called the Crafter. Before he could get his new mission he was called to Concordia where he met HK-35, Spectra told HK to stay in the ship until Spectra called him. The Hunt for Eagle After defeating the saboteurs on Dromund Kaas, word came that Darth Jadus had been assassinated, along with thousands of dignitaries, Sith and slaves, in the destruction of the Imperial dreadnought Dominator during a tour of Imperial space. Immediately afterwards, a message was transmitted throughout the entire Empire by a terrorist leader known only as "The Eagle", a former Imperial starfighter pilot and veteran of the Great Galactic War. The Eagle claimed responsibility for the destruction of the Dominator, and claimed to have allies on countless worlds. Seeking to investigate further, Keeper instructed Spectra to hunt down and destroy the Eagle's major terrorist allies and financial backers. Before the mission began, Spectra was first called to the Sith Academy on Korriban to meet with Darth Zhorrid, Jadus' daughter, apprentice and successor, before Spectra proceeded on the hunt for the Eagle. Balmorra The first mission was to Balmorra, in the midst of a bloody civil war. Spectra's target was "Gray Star", an ally of the Eagle who was aligned with the Balmorran Resistance. Sanju Pyne, an Imperial infiltrator in the Resistance, aided the effort, leading to the death of the Gray Star. Nar Shaddaa On Nar Shaddaa, retired agent "Watcher X" assisted in destroying a chemical factory used by the Eagle to produce "Cyclone", a powerful stimulant used to boost his soldiers' strength. Watcher X, being held in the Shadow Town prison, used the power disruption of the factory's destruction to escape his confinement. After destroying the factory on Nar Shaddaa and preparing to leave, Spectra's communication with Watcher Two was interrupted by Darth Zhorrid, who instructed Spectra to return to Nar Shaddaa to locate Vyord Yanol, the last person believed to have seen Darth Jadus alive. Panicking as Spectra demanded information, Yanol pulled a blaster. Despite Zhorrid's desire for his live capture, Spectra killed Yanol, earning a ranting condemnation (including being slapped across the face) by Zhorrid upon the Agent's return to Dromund Kaas Tatooine Returning to the hunt, Watcher Two showed an intercepted transmission from the Eagle describing "Eradicators", techno-organic satellite weapons capable of destruction on a massive scale, and his threat to use them against the Empire. The trail thus led to Tatooine and the "Ghost Cell", a near-mythical group of assassins that provided training to the Eagle's terror network. Aided by Mia Hawkins, Spectra put down the Ghost Cell and slew its leader, known only as "the Old Man". Alderaan Finally, the trail led to Alderaan, also in the midst of civil war. The target was a former nobleman named Denri Ayl, who acted as a mediator between the various houses of Alderaan. Meeting up with Diplomatic Service emissary Vector Hyllus, who had become a Killik Joiner during his time on Alderaan, Spectra went to the House of Cortess, allies of the Empire-backed House of Thul. Despite initial hostility, Spectra gained an audience with the Cortess leaders, Baron Peyar and Baroness Chay. With Hyllus' aid, Spectra entered the stronghold of the House of Alde to confirm that Ayl was the financial backer of the Eagle's terror network, and then tracked Ayl himself to the House of Rist. Searching through Ayl's logs after killing him, however, Spectra discovered that Ayl's efforts to gain the services of the Rists, renowned as a family of professional assassins, had been initiated by Baroness Chay herself. The Cortess estate was equipped with enough shielding and weaponry to hold off an attacking army or a Killik swarm, forcing Spectra to find another way in. With the aid of Hyllus and his Killik nest, Spectra infiltrated the Cortess estate's power generator hidden in the Glarus Valley and used Killik larvae to destroy the generators before assaulting the estate itself. Entering the throne room, Baron Peyar surrendered, and the Baroness was slain by Captain Perovius, head of the Cortess House Guard. Though the actual traitor was dead, Spectra condemned the remainder of the House to death, leaving the Cortess estate to Hyllus' Killiks to form a new hive. Eagle's Last Stand With the Eagle's support network destroyed, Watcher Two contacted Spectra with news that the Eagle himself had been located, at the "Eagle's Nest" on Hutta. Entering the base and fighting through the Eagle's troops, Spectra confronted the terrorist leader, who revealed that his patron was in fact someone within the Empire itself. The Eagle's computer only had half of the command codes to the Eradicators; the other was in the hands of his Sith patron. If the full code was not transmitted within a certain period, the Eradicators would go ballistic and attack at random, rather than at the designated targets. With all the information needed, Spectra killed the Eagle and returned to Dromund Kaas. The Eradicator Crisis Keeper then dispatched both Spectra and Watcher Two to the Artus system, an uninhabited system within Imperial space, where a Harrower-class dreadnought orbiting Artus Five was believed to be holding the second half of the codes to the Eradicators, Spectra called HK-35 for this mission. They boarded the dreadnought manned only by crazed Imperial soldiers and droids, and discovered that it was projecting a jamming signal that would prevent them from calling for reinforcements; while Watcher Two guided Spectra and HK using a communicator implant, Spectra and HK would head to the bridge and use the full command codes to deactivate the Eradicators en masse. Upon reaching the dreadnought's bridge, Spectra and HK were surprised to encounter a very much alive Darth Jadus, flanked by two cybernetically-enhanced dark guardians. Speaking in his cold, mechanical monotone, Jadus revealed that he had faked his death as part of a plan to purge the Empire of its "corrupt" elements, particularly the Dark Council, and usher in a new era of terror, with the Eradicators as his secret weapon to destroy his rivals. He invited Spectra to join him as his chief agent in this new order. While Jadus outlined his plan, Watcher Two secretly spoke over the comm implant; in order to keep Jadus' focus, Spectra would have to activate the Eradicators, thus resulting in thousands of deaths, before Jadus could be stopped. After activating the Eradicators, Spectra quickly deactivated the jamming signal and sabotaged the ship's shields and hyperdrive, rendering it unable to escape. Watcher Two was able to call for reinforcements, including three members of the Dark Council, leaving Spectra and HK to deal with Jadus himself. Despite the fact that Jadus' powers of the Force were second only to that of the Emperor himself, Spectra and HK were able to withstand Jadus' fury while diverting necessary power for Watcher Two to encase Jadus in a ray shield, to hold him long enough for the reinforcements to arrive. Eventually, Jadus was forced to submit, and would be turned over to the Dark Council. The matter of the Eradicators led to a massive shakeup in the Imperial government, and several officials - including the Minister of Intelligence - would be removed. Keeper was named the new Minister of Intelligence, answerable directly to the Dark Council; in his place, Watcher Two became the new Keeper. Becoming a Double Agent After the threat of Jadus's Eradicators had passed, Spectra's next mission was to infiltrate the Republic's Strategic Information Service, and neutralize their spymaster, Ardun Kothe. Under the guise of defection, Spectra approached Kothe but was swiftly subverted when Kothe spoke a code word, "onomatophobia", that activated a hidden conditioning program. Kothe and his team then used Spectra to gather various items for an unknown purpose, while HK-35 secretly searched for a way to break free of Spectra's programming. Taris The first mission was on Taris, to hunt down renegade Zabrak Jedi Knight Ki Sazen, who had assumed control of a Nikto cult; Ki Sazen had obtained an Ultrawave Transmitter, a technology developed by renegade Republic scientist Nasan Godera which could control the rakghouls of Taris. Throughout the mission, Spectra kept hearing a familiar voice, taunting the Agent about the loss of free will. Aftermath After defeating Ki Sazen on Taris and obtaining the transmitter, Spectra suffered a mental breakdown and saw the origin of the voice: Watcher X, the "retired" operative from Nar Shaddaa, who manifested himself in Spectra's mind using the holo-disguise implants he had surgically placed in Spectra's spine. Watcher X reminded Spectra that brainwashing of this type was an Imperial tactic, not a Republic one - which meant that Imperial Intelligence had betrayed Spectra to the Republic. Secretly entering the archives in Imperial Intelligence HQ back on Dromund Kaas, Spectra discovered that the brainwashing had indeed been ordered by Intelligence. According to the former Keeper, now Minister of Intelligence, while the Dark Council acknowledged Spectra's skill, he had directly opposed a Sith Lord, which was unacceptable to them. To spare him from execution, the former Keeper was forced to approve a brainwashing program, known as the Castellan restraints, on Spectra. Presented with the correct code word, he would have no choice but to comply with the order. Quesh Watcher X revealed that the IX serum that had been used to condition Spectra could be used again to reset and then shut down the conditioning. The chemicals required for it could be found on the poisonous world of Quesh, and Spectra was able to secure a ready supply of the required chemical, dimalium-6. Hoth However, the serum would take time to make and circulate through the Agent's system, and so the Agent had to continue the charade by travelling to the icy world of Hoth, where Kothe was searching for a Special Forces shuttle known as the Starbreeze, located inside the crashed Republic battleship Star of Coruscant. But an Imperial admiral, Layek Davos, sought the wreck for himself and ordered his men to attack Nine when the Agent arrived at their expedition launch point. Nine was forced to accept the aid of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force - as Chiss, natives of an ice world themselves, were better suited for work on Hoth - to battle the admiral and obtain the Starbreeze. Stopping Kothe Spectra and HK-35 eventually learned that Kothe was after the Shadow Arsenal, an armament of undetectable nuclear missiles developed during the end of the previous war; the Starbreeze had carried the missiles' arming codes. Kothe meant to use them as a nuclear deterrent to prevent further war, and eventually found the arsenal in an old base on Quesh. Upon infiltrating the base, Kothe gave Spectra one last order to open the base hangars for the arsenal's extraction. Shortly after, the chemicals took effect and Spectra's brainwashing program reset. Watcher X then gave Spectra final directives to stop Ardun Kothe, whereupon the program would shut itself down for good. Spectra Phantom and HK-35 confronted Kothe, who revealed himself to be a former Jedi. At the end of the battle, Spectra trapped Kothe behind a force field and activated the security turrets, which shot Kothe down. Before HK could claim the Arsenal for the Empire, however, Spectra and HK were interrupted by SIS agent Hunter, who revealed himself to work for a third party. He then called down a strike towards the base, with Spectra and HK narrowly escaping the explosion. After these events, Imperial Intelligence would be greatly occupied with figuring out the identity of this third party, who had managed to fool the Republic's late spymaster so easily. The Affair of the Star Cabal Belsavis On Belsavis, Spectra and HK-35 eventually uncovered the unknown group to be the Star Cabal, conspiracy that originally desired to keep Sith/Jedi wars from igniting, now out for personal power. In tracking the Star Cabal, the conspirators leaked Spectra's identity to those who had an axe to grind with him, eventually using their influence to dissolve Imperial Intelligence. All agents were shuffled to serve under military officials and Sith Lords. Spectra, in particular, was put under the command of Lord Razer and given the rank of Lieutenant in the Imperial Army. Meeting Scorpio During the Cold War, the Sith Empire invaded Belsavis and Spectra and HK-35 were dispatched to the prison world as part of the Spectra's objective in tracking down the Star Cabal. Spectra and HK, disguised themselves as criminals who recruited several prisoners to enter into Megasecurity Ward 23. However, the group were opposed by the Scorpio Sanctions that attempted to eliminate Spectra and HK-35. Spectra ultimately released a virus that overloaded the Scorpio Sanctions systems that forced the droid to disengage from the computers whereupon she attempted to kill Spectra but was defeated. The defeated droid remained deactivated until the founders of the Star Cabal suggested to Spectra to recruit Scorpio to aid in unraveling the secrets of the ancient conspiracy. With their aid, they managed to program control blocks into Scorpio to prevent her from doing harm to him. Once reactivated, Scorpio quickly learned that she was unable to attack Spectra and thus decided to accompany them on their mission. Despite this being the case, the droid warned that her programming would eventually break free from the restrictions and eventually the she would terminate him. In the mean time, however, Scorpio was content to observe and learn in order to further evolve her programming. Thus, she provided whatever data she had on the Star Cabal to Imperial Intelligence. HK-35 saw in Scorpio his "love", they soon "married". Corellia Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio were transferred to Corellia by order of the Minister of Intelligence, where a significant battle was being waged by the Empire and Republic. Suspecting that there may be a link to the Star Cabal's machinations there, Spectra decided to play along. Following Razer's orders, he, HK and Scorpio assisted with paintings targets for bombing runs. In between painting targets, Spectra started receives a distorted transmission. Eventually managing to clear up the transmission, a hologram of a masked figure was projected. The figure instructed Spectra, HK and Scorpio to infiltrate a Republic base and gain their records. Deciding to follow the figure's instructions, they soon discovered a message from Supreme Commander Rans announcing the impending arrival of Republic reinforcements. After reporting back to Razer's command center and waiting until everyone left the room, Spectra set up communications with the unknown figure. The figure is revealed to be Keeper, who has been brought out of her coma to assist Spectra. She instructs them to seek out Moff Alvon Zamar and obtain his report on Imperial forces on Corellia before the Star Cabal intercepts and doctors it. After obtaining the data and transmitting it to Keeper, she determines that the Empire doesn't have the sufficient numbers to repel the Republic reinforcements. She then passed a message from Razer, whose base is under attack. Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio returned to Razer's base, where a Jedi had broken in and killed the Sith Lord, before he himself is killed by the Imperials. As Razer's troops leave to be reassigned to other Dark Lords, Spectra contacts Keeper, who explains that the conspirators are arranging for Jedi and Sith to clash with one another. She had tracked conspirator resources to an airship above Coronet City, defended by mercenaries formerly belonging to Eidolon Security. She instructed them to board the airship and get captured, feed the Star Cabal false information under torture, fooling them into thinking that their plan is unhinged. Boarding the Ship Boarding the airship, Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio walk through the various wealthy guests, all celebrating in hedonism as their planet burns. They eventually spot a hologram of Hunter and walks up to it. Hunter reveals that this party is to keep Corellia's wealthy distracted from doing anything constructed. He then explains the conspiracy's grand plan: using information control, they'd trick both Empire and Republic into annihilating each other, destroying both Jedi and Sith, allowing "ordinary" people to rule once more. Spectra dismissed his plan as delusions of grandeur, before being subdued with coma gas. Spectra, HK and Scorpio were held out for an unknown period of torture for the contents of Zamar's report, successfully feeding the false information before killing the interrogators and escaping the airship. Unfortunately, the Star Cabal was watching their movements, so Keeper cames up with a plan to fake Spectra's death. Though it won't fool Hunter for long, it would be all the time they need. As they were setting up in the Military History Museum, Harson Nild of SIS Core World Operations reached out to them, offering them a chance to surrender, with the promise to be eventually be returned to Imperial space. They refused his offer as the museum came crashing down, though they escaped, the Star Cabal successfully fooled. Journey to the Tenebrous They journeyed to Intelligence flagship Tenebrous, where the Minister of Intelligence had gathered the remains of Imperial Intelligence to strike at the Star Cabal. Thanks to Spectra's mission on Corellia, the conspirators have finally slipped up and Keeper has traced their transmission to a station in the Null Zone. The Minister ordered Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio to kill all the conspirators aboard the station and obtain their secrets so they can scour the galaxy for what's left of their membership. The Star Chamber Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio, then infiltrated Star Cabal's headquarters, killing its entire inner circle, before facing Hunter at the Black Codex data center, where all the conspiracy's secrets were being kept. After wounding Hunter, "he" revealed himself to be a woman: Hunter:Hunter and Spectra...they're the tough ones. They play the game right. Spectra:You were the best enemy I could ask. Spectra kissed Hunter and immediately, she died. HK-35:So this is love. Scorpio:It's sweet. Hunter:Goodbye love. Don't ever let them stop you. The Black Codex After Hunter died, Spectra took the Black Codex. Spectra then tricked the Sith, the Dark Council sent to retrieve the Black Codex by giving them an encrypted holocommunicator. Spectra, HK and Scorpio then returned to the Tenebrous and used the Black Codex to delete all files regarding him. Spectra then became an invisible ally to the Empire while eliminating the remnants of the Star Cabal. The Foundry After the Black Codex, Darth Malgus, commander of the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet, contacted Spectra about a very special mission, he had the privileged to work with, Darth Nox , the Emperor's Wrath and the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and revealed to them the existence of an ancient space station known as the Foundry, a relic of an ancient civilization, and of a powerful Jedi Master who commanded it. Prelude The Jedi Master had been imprisoned by the Sith Emperor at a secret prison base in the Maelstrom for three hundred years, kept in an unaging stasis by ancient technology and Sith sorcery. A Republic strike team sent by the Jedi Admiral Oteg managed to locate the prison, kill its warden, Grand Moff Rycus Kilran, and free the Jedi from the Maelstrom prison. After briefly returning to the Republic, the Jedi Master set out for the Foundry - a secret he had managed to keep from the Emperor during their long psychic bond - and began to use it in the service of the Republic. Darth Malgus revealed to his Spectra and the others that the escape had in fact been intended, so that the Jedi could lead the Empire to the Foundry and use it as part of the coming war with the Republic. In order to claim the Foundry, Malgus and Moff Phennir, commanding the Harrower-class dreadnought White Nova, planned to hijack a Republic transport ship bound for the Foundry, and use it to infiltrate the Foundry while Phennir led the fleet to engage the Foundry's defenses. They carried out the first mission, leading a sneak attack against the Republic transport ship Dorin's Sky and taking control of the bridge, slaying the elite Storm Squadron and executing Captain Yelto and her crew. With the Dorin's Sky in their hands, they could now lay in a course for the Foundry. Their task was two-fold: Secure the Foundry for Imperial occupation troops, and eliminate the Jedi Master. Arriving six hours off schedule as a result of the hijacking, the Dorin's Sky docked with the Foundry without incident. Rushing from the airlock, they engaged the Foundry's defense force of Jedi, Republic soldiers and battle droids. As they made their way through the station, they discovered that it appeared to be a massive droid factory, producing custom-built "extermination droids" for the Foundry's master. As they made their way through the outer defenses, they were contacted by the Jedi Master, who hoped to convince them to give up their "I am HK-47, the master's most faithful ally. Once a mere assassin droid, it is now my burden and joy to command the Foundry's mechanical armies." ―HK-47 to the strike team Within the droid factory's main generator, they confronted the leader of the droid armies, an assassin droid who identified himself as HK-47, "the master's most faithful ally". HK-47 revealed that the extermination droids had been equipped with bioscanners capable of detecting Sith genetic material and killing any who had Sith ancestry, which would account for 97.8% of the population of the Empire. Activating his assassination protocols and summoning extermination units to attack them, HK-47 would eventually sustain serious damage and shut down. Crossing over the asteroid's shielded surface and entering the inner sanctum of the station, Spectra and the others came face to face with their quarry. Battle with Revan The Jedi Master revealed himself to be Revan, a Jedi Knight from three centuries earlier who was corrupted by the Sith Emperor and led a Sith invasion of the Republic after the Mandalorian Wars. Redeemed by the Jedi, Revan returned to the Empire and confronted the Emperor on Dromund Kaas, but was defeated due to betrayal from within and imprisoned for the next three hundred years. During his long imprisonment, Revan and the Emperor influenced one another's minds; the Emperor seeking to make him Darth Revan again, and Revan convincing the Emperor that peace was in his best interest. After being freed from the Maelstrom, Revan returned to the Foundry to oversee what he believed would be the final downfall of the Sith and their Empire. He pleaded with them to see reason and abandon the Emperor, but they refused. Revan drew his lightsaber, Darth Nox ignited his lighsaber and so did the Wrath, the Champion and Spectra took out their blasters and the duel began. Aftermath Revan proved a formidable opponent, skilled with his blade and with the powers of the Force, raining asteroids harvested by the Foundry and unleashing powerful bursts of Force lightning. But in the end, it was not enough to defeat the Empire's top agents, and Revan was defeated. Remarking that now he knew what his old friend Malak had thought when he defeated him three centuries earlier, Revan vanished in a burst of Force energy. Whether he had become one with the Force at last, or simply vanished to return again, was not clear. The duel ended with Revan eliminated as a threat to the Empire, and the four hero's of the Empire were praised and given high prestige and honor. However, their work was nearly squandered when Malgus declared his "New Empire" and used the Foundry as part of his plans; Malgus' forces defending his mobile space station included rewired extermination droids, commanded by the rebuilt and reprogrammed HK-47. Moff Phennir, one of the members of the war council to counter the "New Empire" during the Battle of Ilum, was outraged at the betrayal and of his unwitting part in it. 'Personality and Skills' Spectra was an incredibly skilled warrior, demonstrating skills in combat and manipulation. He was also highly intelligent and adaptable, managing to outmanuever many enemies. He had a sence of justice and honor, never cheating in a battle. He was also a highly skilled pilot and possessed a keen sense of military strategy. Spectra spoke and comprehended a variety of languages, including, Basic, Mando'a, Binary, Huttese and others. Spectra used an extensive array of weapons, such as wrist rockets, flamethrowers, blaster pistols, explosive and electronic darts and many other weapons. 'Behind the Scenes' Spectra Phantom was a character on the Clone Wars Adventures Online Multiplayer Game. Now he became a fanon character. Please note all text in "Imperial Agent Life" (there are some changes that were made by me) section is from Wookiepedia-original page. Spectra's name on the game was Spectra Phantom7. 'Music Theme' ' ' Gallery of Photos Some pictures from my days on CWA: Image20130308-21-19-38.jpg|My new Rancor pet next to Kai and Elsa Fett Help!.png|Oh boy!!! Ault!Traitor!!!.JPG|Ault! Traitor!!! No Pizza!.JPG|What do you mean no Pizza!? Image20130324-23-18-16.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (first round) Image20130324-23-16-00.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (second round) Image20130324-23-10-11.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (last round) Image20130326-21-39-36.jpg|A Sith draining the life of a Gamorrean StarkillerCwa.png|It's Sith Stalker (Starkiller) Image20130328-22-12-08.jpg|Spectra dancing with a slave in Jabba's Palace Image20130328-23-08-53.jpg|Knocked out on Ryloth Image20130328-22-55-28.jpg|Is that a lightsaber?! O_O Image20130329-19-09-42.jpg|Visiting Tatooine with my apprentice Jumping over a Sarlaac.png|Spectra jumping over a Sarlaac Image20130329-19-02-01.jpg|Bow before the mighty Spectra Phantom! Dancing with Mako.JPG|Me dancing with Mako Relaxing.JPG|Relaxing under a Holo Dancer Dancing1.JPG|Dancing with the Holo Dancer Dancing2.JPG|Dancing with with the Holo Dancer one more time Image20130404-11-41-30.jpg|UNLIMITED POWER! O_O Image20130430-20-52-42.jpg|Spectra aims his blasters while on his speeder New colors.JPG|My Smuggler has some new colors :D Image20130609-21-05-34.jpg|What the heck is wrong with that Rancor?! o_o Category:Blog posts